


One Careless Mistake

by cutsycat



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Before Gibbs ever met Tony, he made one careless mistake which will affect his entire life.Note: This is an alternate origin story for Gibbs & Tony, but the big question is... Just how does Tony impact Gibbs' life?





	1. The demon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for the reverse bang on [lj](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/64717.html).
> 
> The art I picked was:  
> 
> 
> Which [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/works?fandom_id=951) made even more awesome after reading my story, so now I have this awesome title picture:  
> 
> 
> Like usual Red_Pink_Dots has gone above and beyond and produced lots of super awesome artwork. She's truly amazing and everyone should check out her [art post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739078) and give her lots of kudos.
> 
> Big thanks to [jane_x80](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80) and [Red_Pink_Dots](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots) for betaing and cheerleading and everything else they did to make this story what it is.

Fire burst forth from the ring of red sand and Mike Franks stumbled backwards in surprise. He'd heard of demon summoning and known in theory how it was done, but he'd never attempted it himself. Actually, he was surprised that his probie, Gibbs, managed to summon a demon on his first try. 

Usually, it took more practice, at least from what he'd heard. While he’d been the one to jokingly suggest summoning a demon when Gibbs’ headshot hadn’t killed Hernandez, he wasn’t at all prepared for the reality of demon summoning. The dramatic curtain of fire and the grizzled and hellish face that greeted them made Franks want to run in the opposite direction, but he wouldn’t leave his partner, Gibbs, to face the demon alone.

Gibbs had just lost his wife and daughter to Hernandez. Franks understood what a man would do for family and he understood Gibbs’ desire for revenge. He also knew, perhaps more than most, just how vulnerable Gibbs was at this point in time.

Franks watched Gibbs and the demon both. He felt doubly guilty that Gibbs had actually summoned a demon and hoped that it wasn’t a mistake that Gibbs would live to regret. However, right now, all he could do was watch and do his best to prevent the demon from taking advantage of Gibbs in his susceptible state. 

Gibbs, unlike Franks, stood his ground and crossed his arms, just outside the circle of fire and completely unimpressed with the demon’s showiness. He eyed the demon up and down, finding it lacking. He knew that one had to negotiate from strength with a demon or one could find themselves following the demon’s will instead.

Gibbs’ chuckle sounded harsh and bitter. “You seem more flash than substance. You won't suit my needs.”

“You dare to impugn my abilities, lowly human?” The demon growled.

“What abilities? Your ugly face? I’m not impressed.” Truthfully, Gibbs just wanted to get this over with and get the demon to kill Hernandez, but he knew that the demon would hold all the power if he revealed what he wanted too soon.

“Would this be better?” The demon simpered, changing his looks to match Shannon’s. Any demon worth his salt could find a human’s weak point. Gibbs recoiled, his stomach rolling with unease and discomfort while his mouth tasted of bile. 

“You can’t. She’s dead.” Gibbs gasped out in confused protest.

The demon smirked, returning his features back to his normal half burned flesh that he found generally scared humans enough to leave him alone. “Is that what this is about then? You want your wife and daughter returned to you?”

Gibbs shook his head. He knew the price of that. He’d done his research, or at least he thought he had.

Yes, he would absolutely love to have Shannon and Kelly back, but not at the cost of the demon Hernandez living or at the cost of anyone else. If it were only him, he would take the demon up on the offer, selfishly. He didn’t dare, though. Shannon would never forgive him if he brought her back at the cost of something terrible happening to someone else. 

Despite the tough outer shell Shannon showed to the world, she had always been more loving, caring, and forgiving than him. She’d taught Kelly to be the same. So while he longed to have them back, he knew he would get it from both of them if he followed through on that desire.

Giving voice to his thoughts, Gibbs answered firmly, “No.” 

The demon tilted his head in surprise, “No?” It narrowed its eyes at Gibbs, “Oh. I see. You're looking to trade. What makes you think you have anything to offer me?”

Gibbs with the help of Mike had researched what besides a person’s soul a demon might be interested in. After all, most things a demon wanted they could get themselves. Still, they did find a few things that might be of interest. 

“I'm offering you a chance to get one up on another demon. Surely that's worth something.”

The demon chuckled. “Not as much as you think. I'm not a demon who seeks the death of other demons.”

“What about a demon breaking the rules?”

The demon laughed even louder. “Rules? What rules? Demons follow no rules.”

“Is that so? Then why am I safe, so long as the circle surrounding you remains unbroken?”

The demon glared at Gibbs for the reminder that it was temporarily trapped. “What's your point, mortal?”

“You may not be going by human rules and perhaps not even the laws of nature, but you are bound by some rules.”

The demon sneered. “You're trying my patience. What is it that you want?” 

“Hernandez dead. You know as well as I do that he’s been breaking rules not only in the human world, but in yours as well.” Gibbs announced, tired of the game and not caring if it ended up costing him his life to get what he wanted. So long as the devil who killed his wife and daughter died, he would consider it a win even if he died to accomplish it.

“You wish me to kill the demon known as Hernandez in the human world?” The demon questioned, his eyes lighting up in a way that left Gibbs chilled.

Gibbs nodded.

“That will cost you more than you know. Are you sure you are willing to pay the price?”

Gibbs nodded again. He’d made his decision before summoning the demon. He wouldn’t rest until Hernandez was dead and he’d gotten his revenge on Hernandez for killing his wife and child.

“Even if it costs you your life.”

“Especially then.” Gibbs muttered. He wouldn’t consider himself suicidal, but losing his life getting revenge for his wife and child wouldn’t bother him in the slightest, especially since it would likely mean that he would join them wherever they were. 

The demon’s eyes glowed as the foolish human left himself wide open by not specifying the terms of the contract specifically enough. Gibbs was too lost in his own thoughts to notice the demon’s glee, but Franks did. “Gibbs.” Franks warned.

It was too late though. Gibbs had already opened his mouth. Gibbs sealed his own fate with that one careless mistake, “Agreed.” 

The demon smirked. He would have great fun with this human. This human that thought he was so much smarter than him. “You have a deal.” 

“So Hernandez is dead?” Franks butted in, not believing it could be that simple.

The demon chuckled. “No. I cannot kill him for you, but I can give you the power to kill him yourself. The next time you shoot Hernandez, he will not be able to brush it off and will be returned to hell.”

With those parting words, the demon vanished. The fire disappearing as if it were never there. Only a small amount of black smoke and blackened sand showed it had ever been there.

Gibbs didn’t even have a chance to process what his eyes were seeing. He screamed in pain, pushing his shirt off his shoulder that had flared in more pain than he had experienced even as a Marine. Franks gasped as he saw the demonic mark indicating that Gibbs had entered into a contract with a demon. 

Franks tried to hustle Gibbs back to his home away from home, but despite the pain Gibbs refused to leave. Now was his chance to kill Hernandez without any witnesses besides Franks. He would finish the job before dealing with his wound that while exceedingly painful, he could already feel healing. 

Franks watched as Gibbs retrieved his sniper rifle from the car and lined up the shot, hitting Hernandez right in the center of the forehead. Together they watched as the demon known as Hernandez screamed at them as he was forced out of the human body he had taken control of and returned to hell. The human Hernandez had possessed, fell to the ground dead.

“Great shot, Probie.”

Gibbs nodded, putting his sniper rifle away. Gibbs seemed more or less normal to Franks aside from his new tattoo and the obvious pain he was in. “I suggest you keep that tattoo hidden, Probie.”

“Of course.” Gibbs grunted. Tattoos weren’t technically allowed in their line of work. Identifying marks of any kind were frowned upon, especially if one wanted to go undercover.

Franks led Gibbs to his Mexican hideaway to clean up any evidence on the two of them as well as to make sure that his Probie really was alright. He fed Gibbs steak that night and they both rested well. Or at least Franks rested well, Gibbs not so much. 

Gibbs’ night was haunted with dreams of Shannon and Kelly warning him that he’d made a careless mistake and that unless he changed the path he was on, he would not be able to join them, even in death. Gibbs tried to shake the dreams off, but he couldn’t help wondering what they meant. Grabbing coffee from Mike’s, the two partners caught a flight from Mexico to DC so that they could return to work. 

Mike’s coffee was worse than the break room coffee, a fact which Gibbs’ had never believed until he’d tried it. Still, he’d gotten addicted to coffee and even terrible coffee was better than none. On the flight and even at work, Mike still watched Gibbs closer than normal. No red flags had appeared so far and Mike was optimistically willing to say Gibbs remained the same person he was before he sealed a deal with a demon. 

A news story ran the day they returned to DC about the death of Pedro Hernandez and Mike marked the case of Shannon and Kelly Gibbs closed and classified per Gibbs’ request. Gibbs stared at the news story the next morning, his gut churning as he realized that even though he’d gotten revenge and the case was wrapped up, that it wasn’t over. The satisfaction Gibbs expected to feel for ending the murderer of his wife and child, simply was not to be found. 

Instead, all he could see were his own failures to protect Shannon and Kelly. Coupled with the strange longing to kill, scare, threaten, and otherwise feed off negative energy, Gibbs spiraled into depression. He’d never had feelings like this before and believing that the world would be better off without him, he put the gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger. 

His expectations of death forced him to fall to the ground, but it wasn’t long before he realized that he didn’t even feel more than a minor twinge of pain. Gibbs didn’t know what to make of this and sat up confused. Staring at his gun, Gibbs wondered what the hell was wrong with him. He was quite certain that the gun was loaded.

He double checked that a bullet was chambered and ready and tried again. Still the same result. A minor ache, but no death. 

Franks found Gibbs there, still holding his gun in confusion, when he investigated why Gibbs didn’t show up for work one day. No one would ever consider Franks a comforting presence, but Gibbs found himself spilling everything anyway. He explained about the cravings, the failed attempt to take his own life, even how much he missed Shannon and Kelly and how Hernandez’s death hadn’t taken the pain away.

Franks listened to it all before pointing out that the inability to die and the strange yearnings sounded unearthly and were probably related to the deal he made over Hernandez. Despite the more abnormal than usual behavior, Franks dragged Gibbs back to work. To the uninformed, nothing changed at NCIS.

Franks and Gibbs continued to work cases together. Gibbs showed signs of depression and grief that one would expect from someone in mourning. Both of them continued to be a thorn in the SecNav’s side as well as any criminal’s side.

No one knew how much Gibbs’ new urges plagued him. No one realized how the dreams of Shannon and Kelly plagued him, reminding him of the good times before they’d inevitably twist and turn into nightmares. Not even Franks realized how hard it was to stop himself from killing indiscriminately. Humans weren’t meant to have devilish impulses and their free will had never been intended to stand up to a demonic will.

His only saving grace was Franks’ less than legal requests. When Franks asked him to smuggle some women into the country, it satisfied a bit of his fiendish compulsion without him even realizing it consciously. He only knew that for a little bit, his urge to kill, torture, and otherwise harm humans lessened.

Insidiously with every urge he satisfied even slightly, they would come back even stronger after his brief respite from them. As the impetus grew, the voice in his head pointing out that these acts were illegal and immoral quieted. Pretty soon, he didn’t even try to stop himself from roughing up the drug dealers or killing the serial killers that crossed his desk.


	2. Gibbs' wives

The sadistic changes weren’t noticeable just at work. He turned into an absolute bastard to everyone, including his romantic conquests. None of them lived up to Shannon’s memory not even his marriages.

He’d met Diane after a particularly rough night dreaming of Shannon and of her leaving him. For a minute, he’d thought she’d come back to him when he looked at Diane, but it was only an illusion due to their similar hair color. Diane, however, unlike Gibbs, took one look at him and fell head over heels for him. 

It was no surprise to anyone that knew about Diane that they married. Diane had chased Gibbs hard before he’d finally given in and agreed to marry her. He had no problem pleasing her physically, but soon she wanted more. Wanted to talk and other things that he wasn’t capable of giving her, lost in his own world still filled with the pain that only increased with each nightmare he had featuring Shannon and Kelly. 

He kept hoping that the nightmares would leave and he’d remember only the good times with Shannon and Kelly. It never happened. In fact, sometimes after a particularly bad nightmare, he would take his pain out on Diane.

Oh, he wouldn’t hit her or anything so obviously evil, but their sex grew rough. He’d wake up the next morning and look at the marks on Diane’s body that he knew he put there and grow even more depressed and bastard like. Remorse coursed through him for injuring her and he’d take to his boat and refuse to interact with her until he felt he could control his appetite again.

Things came to an end when Diane got fed up with the hot and cold act she got from Gibbs. She left, taking all his money with her, but not before hitting him in the head with a seven iron. Gibbs couldn’t blame her and didn’t even react to the pain of the seven iron.

In fact, physical pain barely fazed him these days. The demon side of Gibbs grew even worse after Diane left him. It became impossible to control and hide. Even Franks’ help couldn’t stop it from being noticed. 

One day after an IA investigation, during which Franks covered for Gibbs’ demon side and which Gibbs had gotten a huge reprimand over his use of excessive force, Gibbs found himself at a bar. With Franks’ resignation due to the IA investigation, Gibbs had to really think about how things would be going forward. Sometimes his dreams featured Shannon and Kelly begging him to change, begging him to stop giving in to his hellish weakness.

He couldn’t stop. It was like a hunger that once tasted only grew worse. It was true that Franks had taught him a lot about how to hide his impulses and make it seem like the end was worth the means or that someone else had committed the crime. 

However, even with Franks’ help they’d still found themselves the center of an IA investigation. He would need to be even better at hiding his inhuman side in the future or he’d find himself in jail. With these depressing thoughts accompanying him, Gibbs tossed back beer after beer.

He never even considered that a jail couldn’t hold him. After all, even with his demonic yearnings, he was still human. Wasn’t he?

A petite redhead caught his eye as the drink overpowered even his demonic side. For a minute, he thought he was seeing Shannon. He couldn’t stop staring at her. 

Naturally, the redhead noticed and made her way over to Gibbs. She introduced herself as Rebecca. She’d come here with her friends to get away and have a little fun.

Gibbs let her drag him out onto the dance floor. They easily did more grinding than dancing. It was no surprise to either of them or to Rebecca’s friends when they ended up going home together. 

When Gibbs woke up the next morning it was to the harsh reality that Shannon wasn’t in bed with him. Only luck had prevented him from calling out Shannon’s name when they had sex. He dreamed of his sweet Shannon beside him and Kelly asleep in the room down the hall. 

For once, his dreams hadn’t turned cautionary or twisted. He missed Shannon more than anything. In his mind, everything had changed when she died. 

He hustled Rebecca out, but she didn’t mind. She’d only been looking for a night of fun. She had her eyes set on someone else. 

Unbeknownst to Gibbs, he was just a little fun in the sack until the man she was really interested in noticed her. When the one she was really interested in took up with another woman, Rebecca and Gibbs ended up at the same bar, yet again. This time when Gibbs took her home, Rebecca refused to leave the next morning. 

Gibbs didn’t worry about it too much. He still had a job to do and she wasn’t bad company. Eventually, Rebecca decided to propose to Gibbs even though he wasn’t her first choice. 

Gibbs didn’t see any reason to decline. She never seemed bothered by his hours at work nor how gruff and uncommunicative he was. Of course, since he wasn’t her first choice and he refused to go to bars with her after they got married, they drifted apart.

Or at least, he thought that was what was happening. In reality, she was simply going home with her hookup of the night. One night when Gibbs was working a case that would keep him busy overnight, the one she really wanted finally noticed her. 

She brought him back to their house, since Gibbs was going to be busy for a while. They slept in. The next morning instead of getting ready to leave, they continued their fornication.

It was a shock to Gibbs when he came home to find another man in his bed with his wife. Despite giving in to his fiendish drive and killing or otherwise roughing up the bad guys, there were some lines that even he wouldn’t cross. He tossed both of them out of the house and burnt the bed and mattress in an attempt to eliminate the memories and reminders of Rebecca’s betrayal.

After that, he decided that he would focus all his attention on work. Not that that stopped the dreams and nightmares featuring Shannon and Kelly. He lashed out even more now that he didn’t even have sex to distract himself from the nightmares.

Apparently, he was being even more of a bastard than normal. He had the dubious honor of the ME, Ducky, introducing him to Stephanie Flynn. Ducky had been friends with Stephanie for a few years, well acquaintances really.

It wasn’t one of those friendships that had withstood the test of time or anything. In fact, Gibbs’ friendship with Ducky had gone through more upheaval and trials than Ducky’s friendship with Stephanie. Still Ducky had thought that perhaps Gibbs and Stephanie would hit it off. 

Gibbs wasn’t sure about dating again, but Stephanie had no such qualms. Ducky had to do some quick convincing of Gibbs, but eventually Stephanie and Gibbs were on a date together. One thing led to another and somehow Gibbs ended up married again.

He still wasn’t sure how he’d gone from reluctantly dating to married, but he couldn’t deny that he once again found himself married to a redhead. As usual, it started out good, but then things changed. Given his increasing forays into being an undercover agent, which allowed him to hide his hellish cravings easier, Gibbs later figured his marriage had been doomed from the start. 

Even though an exception had been made to allow his wife to join him on his undercover op in Moscow, Russia, the marriage had still fallen apart as Gibbs’ infernal impetus drove him to chase after a serial killer with an obsession few men reached. Frustrated at his lack of attention, his wife couldn’t understand why he chose to spend hours chasing a shadow that everyone else had been willing to dump into the cold case drawer and forget about.

She never realized that Gibbs hid some of his beastly urges amongst the dead attributed to the serial killer. Well no one, but Gibbs and the serial killer would know. After all, who would believe a serial killer that they hadn’t killed a specific person assuming the serial killer would even protest in the first place. 

Stephanie didn’t know anything about Gibbs’ unearthly longings nor what was going through his mind. She only knew that Gibbs had changed from the man she met and married. He’d turned his job into an obsession and that wasn’t healthy, but she couldn’t stop him.

She didn’t know who this obsessed and frankly scary man that had replaced Gibbs was. She tried to reach out to him regardless, but he pushed her away for fear of harming her the way he’d harmed Diane as his demonic compulsions sought release. Eventually Stephanie gave up and left him, heck no one wanted to be around him while he chased after the serial killer.

The only people who put up with him were his friend, Ducky, and those that had to for work reasons. Even though Stephanie had been the one to leave, she held the most regrets about their relationship. She missed the man she married and every year on their anniversary, Stephanie got drunk and called Gibbs wanting desperately to know what happened to the man she married.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie may have been the last wife, Gibbs had, but his bastard side did not wane in the slightest. In fact, after moving back to Washington, DC, the whole of NCIS headquarters felt the effect of Gibbs’ bastard side as turnover on Gibbs’ team rose to epic heights. Stan Burley had lasted the longest by far, lasting a record 5 years, but even with Stan on the team, the other members of the four man team regularly changed as staying a year on Gibbs’ team was a rarity.

It was far more common for the probies assigned to Gibbs’ team to request a transfer within a month. Eventually even Stan accepted an agent afloat position to get away from Gibbs when after waiting for a promotion to be available for 2 years, he finally couldn’t take it anymore. Once Stan left, Gibbs’ team returned to its tumultuous state with at least one member of the team changing every month.

By the time Gibbs met Anthony DiNozzo, his reputation had expanded beyond NCIS and to all police forces. Police officers generally tried to stay out of his way because of this. To get the scumbag for Gibbs’ case in Baltimore though, he’d had to go undercover and this upstart of a Baltimore detective had tackled him to the ground, which had made Gibbs’ cover for him and allowed him to get in with the criminal group he’d needed to join.

Throughout the case, Gibbs battled with an unnatural attraction to the young detective. After solving the case, both Gibbs and Tony knew that Tony’s partner Danny was dirty. What Tony didn’t know, but Gibbs did was that Tony’s partner Danny was a demon as well.

“What are you going to do?” Gibbs posed to Tony, knowing just what dilemma Tony faced regarding Danny. After all, his own experience with a demon was a lot closer to what Tony was going through than he wanted to admit.

“I don’t know.”

“I’m leaving tomorrow to head back to DC. Case is wrapped up as far as NCIS is concerned. You should come down.”

“I don’t know about that.”

“Think about it.”

“I will.”

Gibbs nodded and moved to leave. He badly wanted to fuck DiNozzo. He was certain that if he fucked the man once he would get him out of his system, but now wasn’t the right time. 

Tony meanwhile wondered why his life attracted demons. While his father wasn’t one himself, he consorted with multiple demons as part of his business dealings. Oh Tony and his mother weren’t supposed to know that most of Senior’s business partners were demons, but his mother had found out.

In fact, Tony couldn’t prove it, but he suspected that one of Senior’s business partners had helped his mother find her death before she could reveal that he was a demon to the world. From a young age he’d been able to see a ghostly echo of demon horns that no one else did. He’d only ever told his mother, who had told him to keep it a secret.

Watching his mother die in front of him in a “car accident” had been terrible for 8 year old Tony. Tony held his mother close as she died and heard her final whispered words, “Demons are real. Protect yourself and tell no one, Tony-caro, especially not your father.”

Those words he would remember for the rest of his life. When his father disowned him at 12, he breathed a sigh of relief. He thought that meant he’d finally get away from all the demons.

He was wrong, though. The headmaster at his boarding school was a demon. The only place that he didn’t run into any demons had been at Ohio State University where he went to college. 

Sometimes he wondered if he’d been able to go pro instead of having his knee injured by Brad Pitt, if he’d have stopped running into demons. He would never know, now, though. He minored in criminal justice after he realized his football career was over and applied to work at the local police station in Peoria. 

Peoria started his streak of changing jobs approximately every 2 years. Everything seemed normal at Peoria, until about 18 months in when he ran into a well respected detective that was a demon. He didn’t want to ruin someone’s life, but at the same time a demon in the police force seemed like a bad plan. 

He’d only met one demon in his life that was able to conquer his satanic yen and only do good. He knew it was possible, but it rarely happened. After watching the demon perform multiple illegal acts, Tony made the mistake of reporting him to the chief.

Tony was laughed out of Peoria for that one. The demon had already gotten to the chief. Between being made a joke and the corruption, Tony moved on at the 2 year mark.

Finding himself in the Philadelphia police force, Tony couldn’t help noticing that this time it was the chief who was a demon. This time he reached out to the FBI to investigate it, after finding proof of the chief’s illegal dealings. Needless to say the FBI did not take him seriously and Tony moved on at the 2 year mark again.

At first Baltimore was great, but then his partner died and he got stuck with the new transfer who happened to be a demon, Danny. Fortunately, Danny could be swayed to use his powers for good. Or at least Tony had thought he had been, until, NCIS Special Agent Gibbs showed up. 

After tackling the man to the ground and helping him with his investigation, Tony realized that Danny had given in to his devilish itch and had just hidden it better from Tony. It became really clear that he couldn’t stay in Baltimore either. Tony heaved a frustrated sigh as he realized that NCIS Special Agent Gibbs was a demon too. 

Tony knew that telling anyone about Danny would accomplish nothing. He would have to deal with Danny himself. The only problem was he was human. 

He didn’t have the ability to do anything to the demon. He spent the rest of the week, after Special Agent Gibbs left, researching demons and the rules they lived by to see if there was anything he could do. They didn’t yield anything useful and Tony finally gave in and called Gibbs to take the job. 

He hoped this time that knowing he was going into a work partnership with a demon, it would go better for him. When Gibbs asked him what he was doing about Danny, Tony couldn’t help muttering bitterly, “Telling someone about him won’t do any good, but I can’t work with him either.”

Gibbs couldn’t help asking, “What if it did?”

“It never has before. After all, demons aren’t known even if they are real.” Tony acknowledged the irony of talking to a demon about another demon.

“It’s different here. I’ll help you with Danny. We can make him face justice.” Gibbs felt like his mouth had a mind of his own. He’d not revealed his secret to anyone since Franks. Somehow, though, he felt that it would be ok, even if it did seem a bit hypocritical to punish a demon for his demonic yearnings when Gibbs had given in to plenty of his own.

“How can I help?”

“Just have my six.”

“You got it, boss.”

Of course, the confrontation with Danny did not go at all as Gibbs expected. He thought that it would be easy to kill Danny like it was with Hernandez, but it didn’t work that way. It wasn’t that Gibbs didn’t hit the demon.

Multiple shots had hit true, but the demon in Danny had a firmer hold on his human body and Gibbs hadn’t managed to hit the forehead to force him out, yet. Before he could, Danny grabbed DiNozzo as a hostage. “You think you’re better than me, Gibbs? You want the same thing I do, him.” Danny shook DiNozzo, so that there was no confusion as to who he was talking about. “Well guess what you’re not getting him.” 

The pain surprised Gibbs. He hadn’t known DiNozzo that long. Why would the demon threatening DiNozzo hurt him?

Of course, Danny hadn’t taken DiNozzo into account and next thing he knew he had DiNozzo’s silver knife buried in his gut. The demon screamed and reflexively dropped DiNozzo who quickly moved away from the demon before it could capture him again. Gibbs quickly shot the demon in the forehead, using the opening DiNozzo had made. 

With the demon gone and only the dead human he’d taken over remaining, Gibbs moved to cover it up like he normally did so that it couldn’t be traced back to him.

“No, Gibbs. We do this the legal way.” Tony wasn’t going to go from one corrupted demon to another. 

If there was no hope for Gibbs to be redeemed, well better to know now than 2 years down the road. While it would be hard to find another job now, it would be even harder in another 2 years when he’d definitely be labeled a job hopper. Gibbs looked at Tony, taking in his determination in one glance and shrugged. 

Tony called in the dead body, knowing full well that it would result in an IA investigation. With Danny dead and Tony leaving for NCIS, IA would probably sweep it under the rug even if they told the truth or the truth minus the part about Danny being a demon. Tony knew by now that mentioning someone was a demon was a guaranteed way to make people believe you’re lying. 

Tony was relieved that Gibbs didn’t try to hide or push the issue when Tony called him on his behavior. Maybe Gibbs could actually control his demonic impulses. Maybe he could be redeemed. 

Gibbs meanwhile struggled with himself internally. He’d never had this much trouble controlling his desire. He wanted to do nothing more than to drag Tony back to his house and have his way with him.

The IA investigation was a complete waste of time, but he’d deal with it for Tony. That didn’t stop him from glaring and generally being a bastard to the IA investigators, though. They finally let him go and he turned to Tony, “Monday.”

Tony nodded. He’d report for work at NCIS headquarters on Monday. He didn’t know what he was going to do between now and then though. 

He didn’t have much stuff. He’d never stayed anywhere long enough to accumulate much. He’d gotten packing and moving down to an art and in 8 hours had his apartment completely packed up and into the moving van.

Now, he just needed to find a place to stay. For now, he’d just put his stuff into storage until he found a permanent apartment. He called Gibbs up to see if he had any recommendations for a place to stay.

Gibbs just grunted and rattled off his address. “You can stay with me until you find a place you like.”

That wasn’t exactly what Tony had in mind, but it would work for now. Tony had felt an immediate attraction to Gibbs, but knowing that Gibbs was a demon prevented him from acting on it like he normally would. With Gibbs as his boss, Tony knew he was even less likely to act on it now.

Gibbs meanwhile couldn’t help wondering if he’d gone insane. He’d never had any team member stay with him. On top of that, he chose to start with someone whose attractive qualities blew his mind and overwhelmed his body.

Gibbs kept repeating to himself that it was only until Monday. He just had to get through one more day without jumping his new partner. Then he would be safely ensconced at work.

Except it wouldn’t be safe, DiNozzo would be there with him. Gibbs watched Tony bend over and couldn’t help leering at Tony’s ass when DiNozzo wasn’t looking. When Tony muttered, “Maybe being a cop isn’t for me,” Gibbs head slapped him, though he’d rather have head slapped himself for his thoughts.

“Did you just physically assault me?” DiNozzo protested the head slap.

“I don’t have a lot of rules, but rule number five is ‘you don’t waste good.’ You’re good.”

“You gonna make a habit of that?”

“Only when you need it.”

Tony shook his head and returned to his musing about demons and law enforcement and whether he was really cut out for it. He did keep his thoughts to himself, though, not wanting another head slap. Monday started off with lots and lots of paperwork for Tony.

He had to fill in all the normal new hire stuff as well as read the employee handbook and he’d swear somewhere in there he’d had to sign things in triplicate for reasons only the government could explain. They didn’t catch a case that day, so not much passed between Tony and his new team leader. Gibbs kept his words to a minimum like he normally did, though there was a fair amount of growling simply due to the amount of paperwork he had to do and the fact that he didn’t have a case as an excuse to put it off.

The other teams gave Gibbs a wide radius, but Gibbs’ growling didn’t bother Tony. After a couple of weeks of cold cases, of which Tony solved a record 10 in one week, they finally had a hot case. Gibbs’ inhuman desires were getting harder and harder to control.

He needed to kill someone or find some other way to appease the hunger. When they found the suspect and he ran, giving Gibbs the perfect excuse to shoot and kill him, however, Tony stopped Gibbs from making that shot. Gibbs didn’t know why he gave into Tony.

It wasn’t like Tony could have stopped him if he’d wanted to take the shot, but somehow he found that just being around Tony made him want to be a better person. Don’t get him wrong, he still wanted to just fuck Tony over any hard surface and constantly battled that hankering as well. He both dreaded and looked forward to the day that Tony found a place of his own and moved out.

Looked forward to because he hoped that with Tony not in his presence all the time that it would be easier to control his desire to fuck him into the mattress. Dreaded because he enjoyed spending time with Tony and felt insanely protective of him for some reason. It would bother him to not know where Tony was at all times.

Tony didn’t know what to make of Gibbs. He knew Gibbs was a demon. He knew Gibbs knew he knew he was a demon, but yet when a demon would normally give into his rapaciousness, if Tony told Gibbs to stop, he would.

It baffled Tony beyond belief. It also made it harder for Tony to control his growing attraction for his boss. If his boss had given into his infernal proclivities easily Tony would have known he was beyond hope for redemption. As it was, the only thing he knew for sure was that he needed to get out of his boss’ house before he lost control and actually kissed the man. 

Gibbs grew more and more bastard like as his satanic inclinations grew stronger and stronger due to being ignored for so long. Tony received more and more head slaps whether he deserved them or not. Gibbs would feel bad about head slapping DiNozzo when it wasn’t really his fault, but at the same time he had to do something to release at least a little bit of his beastly fervor.

Rough sex would help, but he didn’t have a good source of that either. Plus, he didn’t dare engage in it with someone anonymous as he’d likely accidentally kill them with how much he’d been ignoring his detestable desires. Gibbs didn’t know how much longer he could last. 

DiNozzo finally found a place of his own and moved out, but if he thought that would improve things at work he was wrong. If anything, things got worse. Gibbs grumpiness increased and it seemed like everything set him off. Finally, Tony had had enough and decided to confront Gibbs at his house. 

“What the hell is your problem?” Tony demanded storming into Gibbs’ house and down to the basement where he knew Gibbs would be with his boat.

Gibbs snarled. “Leave me alone.”

“No. Not until you tell me what your problem is.”

Gibbs tried to ignore him and work on his boat, but he’d been having trouble concentrating even before DiNozzo showed up. He could tell he was reaching his breaking point and if he didn’t find a way to release some of his unholy appetite, it wouldn’t matter how good he wanted to be for Tony. He’d end up doing something they’d both regret. “Get out of here.”

“No.”

“Please, Tony.” Gibbs dropped his head into his hands. “Please, just leave.” He knew if Tony didn’t leave, right now, that he’d get caught in the storm coming.

“What the hell Gibbs? Since when do you use, please?”

“When I’m fucking desperate and trying to get you to leave before I lose it and take you against the boat.”

“The fuck, Gibbs?” Tony stared at Gibbs, not sure if Gibbs had really said what he thought he’d heard.

“You heard me.” Gibbs growled. 

“What the hell is going on with you?”

“Fine. You want to know what’s going on with me? I’ll tell you what’s going on with me. I’ve been going against my infernal compulsions for the last 6 months and have done nothing to appease them out of some misguided attempt to be good and possibly redeem myself enough in your eyes that you might actually consider a relationship with me and I can’t take it anymore. I need to do something to relieve my dastardly propensities before I explode.”

Tony’s eyes grew wider with every word Gibbs spoke, finally Tony held up his hands in the universal sign for surrender. “Whoa! Calm down. Let’s talk this out and figure out how to help you. What has worked in the past?”

“Fighting, Killing, Rough sex, Head slaps.”

“So basically violence in anyway?” 

Gibbs shrugged. 

“Have you ever tried sparring?” Tony suggested. He wasn’t ready to broach the subject of sex or a relationship with Gibbs in the mood he currently was.

Gibbs shook his head. 

“Why don’t we try daily sparring and see if that works. If it doesn’t work, we can try something else, ok?”

Gibbs grunted. “Not at NCIS. Could get too violent.”

Tony nodded. He just hoped he knew what he was getting into. Still one way or another he would help Gibbs. Gibbs didn’t deserve prison or hell and he wouldn’t let Gibbs just fall back into the hands of evil without doing his best to fight for Gibbs’ freedom. No matter what it took. Who knows, maybe together they could even help others like Gibbs.

“I know a place. It’s a bit of a drive, but no one there will even notice if we draw blood.”

“Let’s go.” Gibbs ordered, immediately heading for the stairs. He had to do something now. Truthfully, he didn’t expect DiNozzo’s suggestion to work, but at this point in time he was willing to give anything a try.

The first night of sparring went surprisingly well and Gibbs stopped feeling like he was going to come out of his own skin. That didn’t mean the urges went away or that he was any less a bastard at work. Tony still got head slapped on a regular basis, especially after this Kate chick and later McGee joined the team.

Still, the regular sparring seemed to help. In fact, the latest director, Tom Morrow, even seemed to appreciate Gibbs’ team’s ability to solve cases. He was no longer at the top of IA’s suspicious agents list.

Of course, there was a downside to the sparring in that he and Tony spent a lot of time together in close quarters. His desire to bed Tony, mate his demonic side whispered, grew even stronger. Gibbs had no idea how Tony felt about him, but he was soon going crazy for a completely different reason.

McGee and Kate started watching Tony and Gibbs warily. Both of their supervisors seemed to be snappish and hell bent on torturing anyone who dared to be in their vicinity. They had no idea why and McGee kept his head down and tried his best to stay out of the way.

That didn’t stop Tony from supergluing him to his keyboard or from putting soap in his coffee. Kate, never one to just give in, continued to tease Tony and fight back when appropriate. Neither reaction helped the tension in the bullpen. 

Tony wondered if he were going to hell. The more time he spent with Gibbs, the more he wanted Gibbs. He’d never wanted somebody this much before. 

Gibbs had been doing extremely well controlling his fiendish desires. In fact, no one who hadn’t known him before would even realize that he’d stopped killing and roughing up suspects. Well the killing had always been a suspicion in certain people’s minds and never proven, but the roughing up, most people from that time had known about.

Ducky would even go so far as to say that Gibbs was settling down and less of a bastard. When he suggested that to McGee, McGee had been shocked. Ducky simply shrugged and didn’t worry about it.

Gibbs had to admit that Tony had a calming effect on him. Between that and the sparring, he was finding it a lot easier to control his demonic cravings. Though, unfortunately it did nothing for his sexual desires. 

Still the lashing out he did from sexual frustration while still bastard behavior was far less dangerous for everyone involved than when he’d been lashing out from his diabolical thirst. Things continued this way for a while and they may have continued for even longer if it weren’t for a crazed mother trying to protect her daughter.

The mother would never know what affect her sending the pneumonic plague to NCIS would have on his and Tony’s relationship. When Tony ended up in the hospital, everyone did their best to stay out of Gibbs’ way. Kate volunteered to stay with Tony, knowing that Tony was less of a bastard than Gibbs by far.

McGee kept his head down and worked the case with Abby. When they finally found a lead, Gibbs quickly headed there to interrogate the woman himself. He was disgusted to discover that the woman was mentally unstable and wouldn’t face appropriate punishment, but aside from shoving her at one of his team members to take into custody, he did nothing. 

Gibbs mind only focused on one thing; he had to get back to Tony. He’d told the man not to die, while his inhuman side had kept whispering mate, mate, mate in his ear. Of course, while he had realized that there was something special about Tony that his satanic side responded to, Tony was in no condition to actually mate right now.

That didn’t stop Gibbs from kissing Tony while he was asleep and wouldn’t notice. What neither Gibbs nor Tony knew was that that kiss started something that neither of them would be able to undo without causing significant pain to the other. Gibbs settled in to wait for Tony to get better.

Almost losing Tony had made him realize that he had to tell Tony how he felt. He knew Tony well enough now that he knew if Tony didn’t feel anything for him, he’d let him down gently and they’d go back to being just work partners. Between that and the fear of losing Tony, he knew he had to admit his feelings as soon as Tony woke up.

Of course, life is never that simple. By the time Tony woke up, Ducky, Abby, Kate, and McGee were all there and wanted to wish Tony well. By the time they left, Tony was tired and worn out and quickly fell back asleep.

Gibbs growled and grabbed Tony’s hand determined that the next time Tony woke up he’d make sure they were left alone. Gibbs felt what sounded like a tiny bit of Tony’s laughter and a soothing emotion, though he knew Tony was sound asleep and couldn’t possibly have done either. When Tony finally awoke again, he glanced at Gibbs and broke out in a smile.

Gibbs couldn’t help smiling back and his beastly side rumbled almost happily, mate. They weren’t mated, yet, but once Tony was better Gibbs knew it would happen. He would always have an increased desire to kill, scare, threaten and otherwise feed off negative energy, but he could already feel Tony’s energy balancing it out.

He may never be fully redeemed, after all as far as he knew he’d be stuck with the consequences his deal with the devil had bestowed on him. During one of their private conversations, Tony guessed that he’d essentially been turned into a half-human and half-demon. Still there was hope, now, as he felt his demon side settling just from the partial bond he and Tony seemed to have. 

He’d undoubtedly made a fool of himself confessing his confusing feelings to Tony, but Tony had agreed to go on a date with him and hadn’t seemed at all adverse to a future mating. In fact, Gibbs would say Tony seemed downright pleased for some reason. All things considered, life was good despite his careless mistake. Or perhaps because of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.


End file.
